Yle TV1
Suomen Televisio 1958–1965 When Finnish Broadcasting Company begin its general television broadcasts on January 1, 1958, the simple text-based logo was used for the channel's swan-themed idents designed by E.Räty. TV-ohjelma 1 1965–1972 In March 1st, 1965, Suomen Televisio was reassambled with a new name "TV-ohjelma 1" alongside the newly founded TV-ohjelma 2 channel. The channel received another simple text-based logo, that was seen on simple screen IDs up until the mid-1970's. With temporary idents being used on both channels between March and December 1965, Finnish Broadcasting Company begin using the updated rendition of the previous swan ident on the Christmas eve of December 24, 1965. The channel ident lasted for 26 years before being replaced by public broadcaster's new ident on December 31, 1991. TV1 1972-1987 1987–1992 The new channel logo was adopted on 1987 in form of six thin plates with different colors, forming a large outline of a "1". The main channel ident with the new CGI logo was used from August 31, 1987 to December 31, 1992. YLE TV1 1993–1998, 1998–2007 (secondary) In 1993, the new on-screen logo for TV1 was designed by Liisa Kallio. The logo has the appearance of a dark red square with white "1" on its right side. The main channel ident at the time, utilized the solid CGI cube with different colored plates, rotating at one place on a dark background. 1998–2007 (primary) In August 1998, Yle TV1 redesigned its iconic on-screen logo by abandoning the white beams and leaving it only with the red screen that are still carrying the 1-numeral to the right, but the 1-numeral begins to get invisible, thus the red screen tunes up its red color and transforming to the square into a squircle. Yle-tv1-2000.png|Yle TV1 ident, 2000 Yle-tv1-2000-2.png|Yle TV1 schedule, 2000 Yle-tv1-2000-3.png|Yle TV1 continuity, 2000 Picture27.png|Yle TV1 continuity, 2004 Picture-4.png|Yle TV1 promo, 2004 2001–2012 (logo bug) Since 2001, the channel used the simple text logo alongside the previous primary logo on the channel. The logo could be spotted in elevator-themed idents and in 2005, it is being used as the channel's logo bug. File:YLE_TV1_Logo_2001-2012.svg|Outlined logo File:YLE_TV1_Logo_2001-2012_Red.svg|Alternate logohttps://web.archive.org/web/20071228050224/https://www.telvis.fi/ 2007–2012 April 2007 saw Yle TV1's 1998 squircle-1-numeral logo getting confined to history and becomes replaced by a new logo that consists of a white swan on a blue background. The new logo consists of a blue square that has a white swan inside it and at the bottom of the blue square, there is a turquoise rectangle that carries the "|YLE|TV1" wordmark in it. Picture30.png|Yle TV1 ident, 2010 Picture28.png|Yle TV1 continuity, 2010 Picture29.png|Yle TV1 schedule, 2010 yle1_promo1_2010.jpg|Yle TV1 promo, 2010 Yle TV1 2012–present File:Yle-tv1-hd.png|HD logo With the introduction of Yle's new corporate logo on March 5, 2012, Yle TV1 adopted a new logo that consists of the Yle logo that are beside to the "TV1" wordmark. However, the channel's new look retains one of the old elements from its previous identity. Its new look consists of some blue coloured swans that are multiplied and flies around a snowy aurora screen. In December 2012, the blue-coloured multiplying flying-swans were replaced by a new set of idents that consists of some blurying swans that moves around various angles on a plain background. In March 2016, to coincide with Yle's 90th anniversary, and also Croatia's HRT's 90th anniversary, along with Azerbaijan's ADR's 90th anniversary, Yle TV1 replaced its December 2012 idents in favour of another new set of idents that consists of some turquoise underwater cubes that flies around various landscapes in Finland. Category:Finland Category:Television channels in Finland Category:Yle Category:Helsinki Category:Flagship television channels Category:1958